Talk:Elementary Pretty Cure
Here is my thoughts on it The cures: Basically the Cures reminds me of Smile Precures (Green group at least) Mizuno Yuki (talk) 00:35, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Aya Omitsu/Cure Hope Okay, first up, personality. She, and Samansa, (Not introduced until episode 25.) are basically both Mary Sues, however, Samansa is less of a Mary Sue, and Aya is a little more than her. Aya is like Miyuki/Cure Happy/Emily/Glitter Lucky from Smile precure/Glitter force. And the attack, though, it's like Happy Shower/Sparkle Storm, but instead of a heart, it's a circle. Mizuno Yuki (talk) 00:39, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Yui/Cure Prayer Yui is like Akane/Kelsey, and also Nao/April. Nao In Nao's case, Yui has 4 little sisters (Cures also) that she looks after, and she does sports. Akane A different story is Akane's case. Like Akane, she is a bit hotheaded, and sporty, but a bit unlike her, Akane does sports (or wait...), and Yui cheerleads her sisters who do sports (except for Mika). ---- Therefore, Yui is 50/50 both (half Akane, half Nao), and the opinion should be left alone. Mizuno Yuki (talk) 00:43, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Lana/Cure Project and Mika/Cure Charity Ok, Lana and Mika go to the same school, so does Jyll (not mentioned until episode 16? I check later). But Lana and Mika have a lot on common. Lana Lana is good at swimming, and studying. She went to the pool in Episode 6 and became a Cure in Episode 3, she is no crybaby. Mika Mika is same way, but she is only a 10 percent crybaby. Even though she and Lana are clearly the youngest. Mika was a main character, but isn't a cure till soon. ---- Therefore, since it makes so much sense they are both alike, there is no way they could be twins since Lana clearly MIGHT BE a year older than Mika. Mizuno Yuki (talk) 00:47, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Shaili/Cure Volley Ok, Shaili is easy. She is like Nao and Akane, but a bit differently, as of now. She does volleyball (have you ever seen a cure do volleyball? Yes. I have.) like Akane does. Like Nao, Shaili also when Yui's not there to looks after her sisters, Shaili looks after them for her, and if Yui's sick, she looks after Yui, and so does her sisters. Therefore, I highly recommend having her on ypur cure team, and Miitopia team as well. Mizuno Yuki (talk) 00:50, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Mirai/Cure Basket Now, Mirai. So basically she is like Reika. Mirai is 50 percent Reika, 25 percent Akane, and 25 percent Nao. All three of them fits pretty well. Akane Mirai is like Akane because she does sports. She did basketball like in Futari wa Max Heart, and HUGtto, and maybe Star Twinkle. Nao When Yui and Shaili aren't there to look after them, Mirai will look after Lana and Mika. Mirai is also a good cook too! Reika Mirai likes japanese stuff. And yes, her powers are seriously like Cure Beauty as well. She is basically 11, like Aya. Mizuno Yuki (talk) 00:55, September 24, 2019 (UTC) Everything I agree, Yuki. It is like Smile Pretty Cure, that is, if the sixth cure Hotodoke Takara was there, that's who Mika is like. Megumi Chiaki (talk) 21:31, September 30, 2019 (UTC)